The Circle Continues
by Essie Aster
Summary: CompleteCrossover Integra Hellsing is cast into earth of the late 19th century by one of Major Krieg's experiments and encounters the unbound form of her servant Alucard.
1. Lazarus

Title: The Circle Continues (tentative title)

Authors: Essie Aster and Thess (she has to be difficult)

Category: Crossovers - Dracula/Hellsing

Genre: Supernatural/Drama

Rating: PG-13 for suggestive dialogue and thematic elements

Summary: Integra van Hellsing is cast into earth of the late 19th century by one of Major Krieg's experiments and encounters the unbound form of her servant Alucard.

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do this again??

A/N: Co-authored story, actually two people blending characters and ideas and me writing them in narrative. This was originally a dialogue based crossover, so that's the reason for the massive amounts of dialogue. I cut out quite a bit of it and added more narration to balance, so yell at me if there seems to be too much talking. There was a lot of Hellsing backstory in those characters' dialogues. I tried to incorporate most of it into the narration to aid in minimizing redundancy for those of you who actually know the storyline. 

As it is a crossover, and you know that up front, no yelling at either of us because it's too 'out there.' The story is actually quite logical and avoids the massive unrealisticness (is that a word?) of most crossovers I've read. (ok, so there is some crazy supernaturalness about it, but come on, it's Hellsing and Dracula. Throw me a bone.) Ok, that's all for now, and if somebody can think of a good title for this, let me know :P

****

Chapter 1

- Lazarus

It was her family's cemetery, part of the van Hellsing legacy - death. Soldiers, nobles, commanders, all of them silent in small graves buried beneath six feet of earth. Many of the headstones were worn down by time, but in her monthly circuit Sir Integral Wingates van Hellsing always found a few fresh graves on which to lay her flowers. Laying a small bundle down on the most recent grave the young woman whispered with a tinge of bitterness, 'For honour, duty, and country.'

Rising to her feet she looked up at the night sky, slowly reddening overhead. 'What in God's name...?' she breathed before she felt her body dissolve into nothing.

The transition was brief, hardly the span of a heartbeat, but when Integra's body reformed in another cemetery she was cursing the powers that be and the entirety of the supernatural realm.

_Where the hell am I now?_ she thought as waves of dizziness passed through her. _If this is another one of Alucard's tricks he is really going to pay for it._

Integra collected herself and straightened her suit, beginning to explore the cemetery. The night was darker than it had been before, with only a thin silvery glow reflecting from the crescent moon, paling the cold headstones. The air was cool and misty with a thin layer of fog covering the earthen graves. And so she stumbled upon a recently dug grave, hardly a day old. Catching her balance she glanced at the name engraved on the stone: Jonathan Harker. Her eyes widened slightly before narrowing into a frown as the fog began to thicken.

_Speak of the devil,_ she thought. 'You can come out,' she said aloud. 'That old trick doesn't scare me anymore.'

There was hardly a pause before a cold, mirthless laughter rolled out from the shadows. Integra spun to locate the sound, but the echo it created could not be traced. Suddenly a dark figure stepped out from the shadows, barely revealing himself to her back.

'Where does such a sweet little thing get so much fire?' he asked, his voice rich and deep, seductive, with the barest hint of a Slavic accent.

Integra spun quickly, drawing and raising her gun as she eyed the figure's dark hair and cloaked form. _That's not Alucard,_ she thought as she adjusted her aim. 'One more step and you'll burn in hell,' she hissed.

The figure chuckled and began to walk boldly toward her. 'I must admit I am terrified by your brazen words.' Smiling softly and locking her gaze he continued, 'Perhaps something to calm you?'

'I'm the one who asks the questions,' Integra stated as she shot at his shoulder, but the bullet never found its target. 

The figure disappeared in a column of mist, only to rematerialize directly behind her, his quiet laughter right by her ear and his hand on her shoulder. 'And you are doing wonderfully, lady,' he whispered mockingly in her ear.

Integra turned quickly, exchanging her gun for her sabre and thrusting it into his abdomen. His eyes squinted slightly and his jaw clenched in pain. 

'Don't touch me, nosferatu,' Integra commanded in a deadly voice. 'And its _sir_, not lady.'

The vampire growled and backhanded the woman away from him. 'That was not wise, _sir_,' he spat.

Integra had staggered backward, but was otherwise unfazed by the attack and responded in a crisp military manner. 'Silence. State your name and business.'

The vampire crossed his arms over his chest, his body already regenerating from the wound. He looked at her with a smug expression and a slight smirk. 'A bit pushy for a woman, if I may.' Dropping his arms into the folds of his cloak, his smile faded. Taking a step toward her he warned, 'You should know it is not safe to play in a graveyard at night.'

'Terrified,' Integra retorted dryly and cast him a fearless look. When the vampire took another step toward her she touched his neck with the point of her sabre. 'Are you working for that neo-nazi trash? You don't strike me as a FREAK.'

Pushing the sabre away from him, the vampire chuckled and locked onto Integra's. 'You may wish to put that away before you hurt yourself.' His smirk showed his fangs, glinting white in the moonlight.

'If you don't close your mouth, you'll loose those fangs,' Integra warned.

'Brave words for a human,' he said dropping his voice again. 'You're either insane or plain foolhardy. Or perhaps it would please you to join me.'

Integra pulled out her gun again and aimed it at his heart. 'I am a Hellsing, you are a vampire. It is my holy duty to destroy nosferatu like you.'

The vampire raised his eyebrows and ceased his advance. His eyes glinting red in the moonlight held a mild amusement at the woman and her words. 'Van Helsing. Fascinating turn, though I must admit you look nothing like him.'

'You speak of him as though he were still alive,' Integra commented, keeping the gun pointed at his chest.

'For the time being, I suppose,' the vampire said, gently pushing the gun away from him and reaching out to touch Integra's long hair.

Integra defiantly slapped his hand away. 'That's impossible. He's been dead for decades -'

The vampire grabbed a fistful of the hair at the back of her head and pushed her toward himself, growling. 'Strike me again, woman, and you'll regret it.'

Gritting his teeth he released Integra and shoved her away. 'Believe what you will about that fool professor. I care not.'

'Insult me or my family again and _you_ will regret it, vampire. Abraham van Hellsing was a knight of the court -'

The vampire cut her off again with a short laugh. 'A knight of the court? He's a pathetic old fool who didn't know we existed until he encountered me...'

He stopped suddenly, waiting silent as if he was listening for something. His smile slowly turned wicked as he heard a faint rustling in the earth.

'Do you wish to see the results of your ancestor's noble crusades? As Madame Harker.' He gestured behind Integra at a feminine figure emerging from the shadows. 'His meaningless confrontations did nothing to stop me.' His smile turned serious as his eyes bore into the stubborn Integra. 'Nor will they ever.'

'You talk as though you were Dracula,' Integra said with a laugh, refusing to look at the creature who was coming up from behind her. 'You're a terrible liar.'

The vampire, in truth the Count, raised his eyebrows, his expression still serious and his eyes unmoving, as the female vampire passed Integra and stopped by his side. Mina glanced up at Dracula for a moment then turned to smile wickedly at Integra, eyeing her as a predator eyes its prey.

'A present for my Jonathan when he awakens, my lord?'

A/N: Hm...well, thanks for the reviews. I'm sure Thess will be glad to know that you think Integra (yes I call her Integra unless she's saying her entire name cause Integral is just too darn hard to think) is in character (for now, mwahaha. hehe, hey, it's me. I follow whatever storyline I want. *weg*) Anywho. Yes I could use some help with the title. It was a spur of the moment 'this sounds like crap but I'm using it cause it's all I've got.' So if you have any ideas, feel free to share :D Btw, cutting a chapter off in the climax of a scene isn't usually my style, but if you've been following my work lately, I've been experimenting with different styles so yeah, deal.


	2. Janus

A/N: Hm...well, thanks for the reviews. I'm sure Thess will be glad to know that you think Integra (yes I call her Integra unless she's saying her entire name cause Integral is just too darn hard to think) is in character (for now, mwahaha. hehe, hey, it's me. I follow whatever storyline I want. *weg*) Anywho. Yes I could use some help with the title. It was a spur of the moment 'this sounds like crap but I'm using it cause it's all I've got.' So if you have any ideas, feel free to share :D Btw, cutting a chapter off in the climax of a scene isn't usually my style, but if you've been following my work lately, I've been experimenting with different styles so yeah, deal.

****

Chapter 2

-Janus

Integra's eyes blazed an icy flame as she shot a deadly glare at the vampire standing beside Dracula. She turned her threat to Dracula, her voice hedging on irritation. 'I've had enough of this twisted game. Who sent you? Speak!'

Dracula chuckled, amused by the mortal's fire. 'As you are in my territory, I believe it is I who have the right to ask that question.'

Integra defiantly aimed her gun at Mina's heart. 'You aren't in the position to ask me anything.'

Mina looked up at Dracula, slightly nervous about the weapon but remembering its ineffectiveness against her master. She giggled and asked, 'She's not serious, is-?' Suddenly she squealed, hearing a faint rustling in the earth. She bolted from Dracula's side, running past Integra and nearly diving at Jonathan's grave. Integra's eyes cautiously followed the young vampire as she considered her dilemma. She had no moral problem destroying the vampires, the male perhaps being harder to kill; however, she was forced to admit to herself that she needed one of them alive for the time being. The night was still young, but the temperature was dropping rapidly. Slowly the stars and moon were being covered by thick clouds, and an icy wind had started to pick up. Integra needed to find shelter soon. She needed to know where she was.

'Are you prepared to back your words, young one?' Dracula's voice broke through her thoughts. She glanced quickly at Mina's crouched form grappling for the newly awoken vampire. Soon Mina had pulled Jonathan to his feet and he stood eyeing Integra from the side. Integra turned her gaze on Dracula and took a few steps back to allow herself a full view of both the master vampire and the two fledglings. She kept her eye on Dracula, but her gun was aimed at Jonathan and Mina.

'Tell me where I am, or I kill both of them,' she stated matter-of-factly.

Dracula remained unmoving. 'Do you think I care for them? Kill them. If you do not know where you are, that is your problem.'

'And they're your servants...' Integra snickered, kneeling down to retrieve her fallen sabre, never taking her eyes off Dracula. 'Vampires today - no manners.'

Dracula ignored her comments. 'Not frightened, are you?' he taunted, his voice sinister as Mina moved around to his left and Jonathan took a few steps closer.

Integra cast him a blank stare, all three of the vampires now well within her field of vision. 'Just a cautious predator getting a clear view of the hunting field.'

Dracula smirked and laughed. 'You amuse me, young one.'

__

I know that laugh, she thought to herself, unable to quite place the familiarity. 'Glad I can be of service,' she snapped sarcastically to mask her confusion.

In a sudden swift movement, and as one body, the three vampires charged her; Mina from her right; Jonathan from her left; and Dracula straight ahead. Integra dropped into a ready fighting stance, holding her sabre out defensively. Dracula reached her first, breaking into a cloud of mist that washed over her at the same time his body met her sabre. There was a brief lag before Jonathan reached her. As fast as she could manage, Integra thrust her sabre into Jonathan's chest, just barely missing his heart. Using the momentum he had gained, Integra flipped him over herself and into Mina's charging form, casting them both to the ground. Before the infant vampires had the time to regain their feet Integra had shot cross-shaped patterns through their hearts.

She smirked as their bodies stilled. _Easy enough,_ Integra thought, grabbing Mina's hair and beheading her. She repeated the process with Jonathan and wiped the blade off on the leg of his pants before returning it to its proper place. Integra took a deep breath and stepped back, looking around warily for the master vampire.

The cemetery was too quiet, but Integra was not fool enough to believe that Dracula had left for good when his servants had attacked. Unfortunately for her, Dracula was standing right behind her when she stepped back and instantly locked his arm across her shoulders, pulling her into himself. For a split second they were both frozen, as time and space distorted around them and Dracula pulled Integra with him through a vortex. When she was able to move again she rammed her elbow against him with a growled order to stay away from her.

Perhaps it was Integra's resistance, perhaps it was the approaching storm, or perhaps it was their instantaneous arrival in the courtyard in the shadow of an ominous castle that prompted Dracula to release Integra with a chuckle. Whatever the reason, Integra bolted a few steps away and spun on the vampire, drawing her gun again quickly and aiming it at his heart.

'Where did you bring me?' she demanded, her finger tightening on the trigger of her weapon.

Dracula gazed firmly into her crystalline eyes and taunted, 'Your weapons cannot hurt me, but, by all means, go ahead and try.'

'Don't tempt me,' Integra snapped back.

Dracula to a step forward, an arrogant smirk playing across his lips. 'Do it.'

Almost before he spoke Integra had fired the gun, but the silver bullet hit only mist. She glared at the vampire rematerializing out of vapor. It was clear to her that she was quite overpowered, and even more lost than she had been in the cemetery. She hated that.

'Where the hell am I?' she asked again, fuming inside but keeping her voice steady, if only edged with malice and murder. 

'Transylvania, young one,' he replied, casually clasping his hands behind his back.

Integra blinked, not even considering the possibility of potential truth to his response. 'That country was dissolved, but nice try.'

Grating even more on her nerves, the smirk on Dracula's lips never faltered. 'I must have been absent during that time,' he retorted satirically. 

'Stop playing games with me, vampire,' Integra said through clenched teeth, furious beyond words. 'Why did you bring me here?'

'You amuse me, young one, and I'm bored,' Dracula answered simply.

'I'm not a toy,' Integra commented, looking around for a way out of the courtyard. 'Find someone else to play with.' _This sod is so dead once I contact Alucard._

Noticing where her eyes were glancing, Dracula grinned. 'You are welcome to stay and be warm, or you can brave the snow and wolves through the mountains to the village.'

Integra shot him a tightlipped, very annoyed smile and shot back, 'I think I'll take my chances with the mountains.'

'It's at least a full day's walk, and there's a blizzard coming,' he pointed out, glancing up at the menacing clouds. Running his eyes unnecessarily over her clothing, Dracula stepped out of Integra's path. 'But, as I said, you are welcome to try.'

Integra hesitated, loathing the idea of staying in a vampire's lair, yet knowing she still had no clue where the village was, or indeed where she was. The odds were not in her favour either way, but even less so braving a blizzard with no winter gear and no food.

'If you or any of your servants lay a fang on me...' Integra threatened, fumbling for words in her frustration, 'you'll know the meaning of pain.'

Dracula laughed, visibly enjoying infuriating the woman. 'Terrified, I assure you,' he mocked. 'Try not to provoke me, and I give you my word that I will not harm you. The others, I cannot be responsible for them.'

Integra considered throwing back her own threat but could find nothing suitable. At last she settled for spitting, 'Good idea.'

Still wearing his grating smirk, Dracula opened the heavy wooden door effortlessly and made way for Integra to pass.

'What's your name, vampire?' she asked when she was inside the main foyer. She crossed her arms, eyeing her surroundings as if she had recently come into possession of the castle and was disgusted by what she saw.

'You already guessed it, young one,' Dracula replied as the door swung shut on it's own.

Integra ignored his answer. 'I'll just refer to you as 'vampire' then,' she said, still surveying the building. She casually strode towards a chair and sat down, facing the tall vampire and working out a strategy in her head.

'You may not wish to stay so exposed in this house,' Dracula warned, raising his eyebrow. His words were honest, but his tone dripped with mischief and contention. 'There are dark secrets best left to themselves. Perhaps more comfortable quarters?'

Integra pulled out a box of little cigars and a lighter from a pocket in her suit coat. She lit one and leaned back into the chair, meeting Dracula's non-verbal challenge with her own. 'I'm fine here.'

'I leave you at your own risk then, young one,' he grinned slightly, enough to send shivers down any mortal's spine. Integra was unfazed. Not waiting for another scintillating response from her, Dracula vanished, and Integra was left alone in the foyer.

Drawing a long puff out of her cigar she sighed. _This is going to be a long night._

A/N: Thess wants me to point out that this is slightly AU by Hellsing standards. I disagree but she's the Hellsing expert on this end, so yeah. No digs on the storyline at least. What else? Oh, she's commented a few times on that she's blending manga and anime characterizations, mainly in Integra and her interactions with other characters in the coming chapters. (I think that's where she got the AU claim.) And something about being set before Rip Van Winkle's attack or something. ask her, lol. 

btw, sorry it took so long to update. we ended up going back and completely rewriting an entire (very large) chunk of the beginning of the plot, so yeah. :D hope you enjoyed. Next update shouldn't take nearly so long. (but you never know, *weg*)


	3. Persephone

****

Chapter 3

-Persephone

Somewhere in the darkness of the ancient castle its dark lord rested, content with his small victory for the time. He expected no easy triumph over this mortal, this woman who called herself a knight, and that was the sole reason he had brought her to his castle. Yet he was still annoyed.

'Something troubles you, m'lord,' a lusty feminine voice spoke out of the black shadows in Dracula's native tongue.

'You do,' Dracula snapped. 'Now leave me.'

The darkness seamed to lessen over three female vampires gathered near the wall. Their features were still masked by the shadows, but Dracula could recognize each of them without difficulty, and without sight. It was for this reason he knew which of the three was walking softly toward him and anticipated her actions before she even touched him, his eyes still closed gently.

Her movements were slow, deliberate, and tender. Dracula remained motionless, allowing the female to caress him, running her fingers softly through his hair, brushing her cool lips against his. She softly whispered a heavily accented plea between kisses, for the barest instant receiving no response from her lord. Then suddenly the smaller vampire cried out as Dracula grabbed a fistful of her light curls. Pulling her roughly away from him, Dracula's eyes blazed a furious red as fear turned to ice the females liquid blue.

Integra stood and paced slightly to help increase the circulation of blood in her body. As the blizzard picked up outside the temperature within the damp foyer dropped dangerously. The vampire seemed to have ignored the advancement in technology called fire and central heating. _Figures. He doesn't have to deal with the cold. _She turned, bored, and surveyed the room again. _I'd die for one of Walter's teas right now,_ she thought, analyzing the patterns of brickwork and wood-molding. After a while a figure materializing at the edge of her peripheral vision caught her attention.

Integra groaned inwardly as a tall female approached her, her dark eyes glowing faintly red in rage. 

'You don't belong here,' she hissed at the intruder.

Integra rolled her eyes and replied in kind. 'Believe me, I'm not thrilled at the concept. Now leave before I turn you to dust.'

Integra pulled her gun out threateningly as the dark vampire advanced. 'Try it, bitch,' she challenged.

A flash of confusion crossed the vampire's face as three bullets tore through her skull in rapid succession. The expression was brief, her body dissolving almost instantly to dust.

Integra watched the dust vanish with smug disinterest, snapping the safety and returning her gun to its holster.

Suddenly the vampire appeared behind her, and Integra spun, refusing to be caught off guard. The vampire lunged at the human with a hiss, her cold fingers stretched out to seek Integra's throat. Integra lithely dodged the attack and positioned herself just to the side of a cast-iron wall fixture.

'Come and get me, little bride,' Integra taunted, mocking her host and his preferred scenery.

With a snarl the vampire retrieved a small dagger from her crimson corset and rushed blindly forward. She hardly made it a step before two strong hands pulled her back and threw her against the nearest wall. The female fell with a sharp thud as her dagger clashed on the marble floor.

__

Bloody vampire. Integra had been enjoying the conflict, and, as her bullets harmed neither the female nor her master, she had been hoping for a bit of experimentation more to her own level.

'That wasn't necessary.' She glared at Dracula, dropping her defensive stance but still alert. She would not allow the arrogant vampire to harbour the idea that she could not defend herself against one of his minions. The female vampire knew better than to push her fortune and so remained where she had fallen.

'Remember your place here, human,' he growled, lashing out at Integra but furious at his bride. 

Integra's eyes brightened as if she had just remembered something important. 'Oh, yes! I'm a vampire hunter. How could I have forgotten?' she mocked, her tone turning from playful to murder as she drew her gun again and aimed it at Dracula's head.

Ignoring the weapon, Dracula pulled the other vampire up by her hair and continued to meet Integra's intense glare. 'You are my guest here, for now,' he reminded her. 'Be cautious, human.'

As Integra started her retort, not to be outdone by allowing him the last word, Dracula, along with the infuriated and terrified female, vanished into mist.

'You should take your own advice, vampire,' she finished anyway, knowing that he could still hear her as the mist quickly departed. Integra growled low in her throat and started to pace the width of the foyer. She was cold, very hungry, and more than annoyed with Dracula and her circumstance. Outside the winds' howls were growing steadily louder, if that were possible, almost as if entire packs of wolves had joined the ruckus. Integra stopped and glared at the door, as if the flames in her eyes could thaw the storm so she could leave. When it did not work Integra spun and headed off defiantly through the long unlit corridors.

The architecture of the castle was fairly static throughout the portion she explored. The darkness did not bother her, and her eyes adjusted quickly, allowing her to see the dim outlines of several nondescript doors. Testing them, Integra found all that but one opened, with only the effort of breaking through the neglected hinges, into more dusty corridors lined in ancient tapestries and filled with artifacts from an unknown era.

The doors opened, but Integra guessed that whatever Dracula was hiding would not be so easily accessed by a human. Integra ignored the unlocked doors.

The last door was set by a large window facing another wall of the castle. The same as the other door, it was made of heavy wood trimmed with iron moldings, handle and bolt. Integra tried to remove the bolt manually, but that not working, and not wanting to waste time playing with it, Integra stood back and splintered the surrounding wood with a single shot from her gun. Reaching into the door Integra found a hidden latch holding the bolt in place and flipped it. The door swung inward with ease, revealing yet another long corridor, dark and dank, but surprisingly lacking in dust. She hesitated a moment, eyeing the cavernous corridor with suspicion before moving cautiously forward.

__

Let's see what your hiding, vampire, she thought as she slowly stepped through the doorway, keeping her gun drawn and ready. Only a few paces in she stopped, suddenly keenly aware that she was being watched. Standing still for a moment, she spun around, keeping her gun ready to fire in front of her.

'I suggest you take my offer for safe quarter,' Dracula's sinister voice warned from behind her. As Integra turned back around she saw him complete his transformation from a heavy mist to block her path.

'What do you care about my safety? I killed two of your servants and would have killed a third if you hadn't appeared,' she said dryly, starting to walk around him.

'You cannot destroy any who dwell here,' he clarified, forcefully halting her movement.

Shooting him a glare, Integra pushed past him with a fleeting thought, _What is he hiding?_

Dracula stopped her, gripping her arm and pushing her back toward the still-open door. 'I could easily lock you in a room,' he growled, 'but I would prefer if you go willingly.'

Anger flaring, Integra held her ground and pressed the barrel of her gun against hid temple. 'It may not destroy you, but it'll hurt like hell,' she warned, meeting his dark eyes with the icy flame of hers. 'Let go of my arm.'

Dracula impatiently separated Integra's weapon from her hand and, maintaining his iron grip, vanished.

'This is becoming a really annoying habit,' Integra growled trying to jerk away from the vampire once they had rematerialize in a different location.

Without a pause Dracula pushed her down onto the bed, the only piece of furniture in the large room. Integra landed on her back with Dracula pinning her arms above her head.

'Get off me,' Integra hissed at the vampire, trying vainly to break out of his hold. 'You can't keep me here against my will,' she shot at him with an even darker glare. 'I'm not your prisoner.'

Dracula leaned toward her threateningly. 'I gave you fair warning. Do not tempt me, woman.'

'Get off me,' Integra said with a low, dangerous voice, pausing between words for emphasis.

'You may leave at dawn,' Dracula said, casting a final warning glance before righting himself and making his exit. Integra followed at his heels only to arrive at an already locked and bolted door. Gritting her teeth in frustration, Integra beat her fist against the wood. A quick glance at the barren room left the definite conclusion that the door was the only exit, and she had nothing to aid her in opening it.

__

Perfect. Now I'm trapped.


	4. Pandora

A/N: Guess what. I couldn't think of a title. Help here would be good :P Any helpful suggestions for improving the end of this chapter would be peachy as well. And I keep hearing about spelling mistakes which for the life of me I can't find, so if you could be so kind, could you email me (essie) and tell me where they are? Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the wait.

Chapter 4

-Pandora

There was little left to the night, only a few hours at best, but it was difficult to judge with the storm still raging outside. The small window high on the wall was just enough to chill the room and drive Integra to pacing for warmth. The down blankets on the bed were a definite no-go. Although she was still furious and frustrated, wrapping up in blankets supplied by a vampire was not Integra's concept of a good idea. Especially with that bloody demon still lurking around. Integra could feel it, that oppressive sensation of being watched. She glowered, ignoring the feeling of dejá vu that accompanied the vampire's presence.

'If you're going to watch me all night you could at least give me some hot tea,' she said flatly.

A deep, almost sinister laugh echoed around the room, followed by a mocking voice, 'Anything for you, Miss Hellsing.'

Integra froze as the presence disappeared. That voice - she shook her head, riding her mind of the impossible concept. Further frustrated, Integra continued her stiff pacing, waiting.

Dracula was assuredly in no hurry to appease the young British woman, as it was nearly half an hour before a faint mist began to pour into Integra's room. Half expecting Dracula himself to appear with another barrage of taunts, Integra stood firmly and waited for the vampire to materialize, an agonizingly slow process. When it was complete the tall dark haired female stood before her, holding a tray with a hot kettle. The vampire watched with a silent glare, waiting for Integra to take the tray.

Integra's lips played in a smug smile. 'Serve the tea inside the cup,' she commanded.

The vampire snarled. 'Don't push it, human,' she hissed with all that was left of her dignity. Having to deliver drink to a human was degrading enough. She refused to play servant to the woman.

Integra kept her smile. 'You're his servant. I'm a guest. Know your place.'

The vampire's eyes flashed red as images of the woman's dead body crossed her mind. Thinking of the repercussions, however, the vampire consented to another snarl and intense glare. 'I am no one's servant. Now take your blasted tea so I can leave.'

Integra folded her arms over her chest. 'If you aren't his servant, why do you do his bidding?'

The watched feeling suddenly returned. Integra could tell the female vampire felt it also. Integra's eyes turned from curiosity to amusement as the vampire's shifted nervously.

'Take your damn tea,' she snarled.

'You could just leave, you know,' Integra pointed out, taking the tray, 'and stop antagonizing me.'

Without a word the angry vampire disappeared again into mist and left the room. Glaring at the ceiling, Integra stiffly sat down on the bed, setting the tray next to her. Fumbling with half-frozen fingers, she poured the thick, strong tea into a small cup.

'You're going to regret it if you drugged this, vampire,' she warned, speaking to the presence she could feel all around her. Gingerly sipping the hot liquid, Integra could at least feel thankful for the rush of warmth it sent coursing through her body.

She was warm, and only half awake. Through closed lids she could the pale, filtered light of mid-morning. _I slept in,_ Integra thought as she sighed quietly, her body relaxing into the soft down comforter.

Suddenly her eyes pooped open and her hand flew to her neck. She simultaneously sat upright in the bed, the blankets falling away from her and a blast of cold air hitting her face. She had not been dreaming. And that bloody vampire had drugged her. _Still have a pulse, at least. Always a plus._

Jumping to her feet, Integra instantly regretted the rapid motion as the blood rushed from her head and the floor spun. Ignoring her temporary blindness, she reached for the door, not surprised to find it unlocked, and pulled it open. Glancing down one end of the hall she saw a large window set at the far end of a landing. Following the open passage Integra was lead straight down a two flights of stairs and into the main foyer, where an arrogant and amused vampire waited for her.

'Good morning,' he greeted, boasting a smirk that seemed to be a permanent fixture on his lips.

'What's the meaning of all of this?' she demanded curtly.

'All of what?' Dracula returned feigning innocence.

'Locked doors. Drugged tea,' Integra explained, her patience for the vampire nearing zero as her body had been drained of much of its energy by the cold. 'A guest should be allowed the freedom to leave.'

Dracula casually stepped aside and gestured toward the large wooden doors. 'There's the exit.'

Integra blinked and glared at him. The blizzard was still whirling outside and by the sound of it seemed to be growing stronger. 'Stop tampering with the wind,' she commanded.

Dracula looked at her blankly. 'I thought you were leaving,' he commented as the door slowly opened, letting in white gusts of frigid wind.

'You may fool the local peasants, vampire, but your gypsy magic tricks don't fool me. Let go of the storm.'

'You're wearing out your welcome, young one,' Dracula shot back, unmoving.

'My welcome?' Integra asked, almost shocked at his choice of words. 'You kidnapped me and locked me in here against my will -'

'The door is open, human,' Dracula cut her rant short. 'No one is holding you here but yourself.

Too flustered to even retort, Integra stormed out of the castle, her blood boiling in rage. The door closed quickly after her with a hollow thud that was lost in the howling wind. With noting to keep her warm, Integra's only thought was to find shelter as quickly as possible. The ground beneath her feet was already covered with more than a meter of loose wet snow, and each step sunk her knee deep into it, soaking her legs and seeping through the tops of her boots.

The snow swirled so densely that it was nearly impossible to see more than a meter away. An occasional break in the wind displayed the castle gate several meters away. When Integra arrived there the gate was opened, but a snow drift deeper than she was tall blocked the passage.

__

Bloody hell, she thought. Not pausing to look for another way out, Integra began to dig her way through the drift with already frozen fingers. It could have been a few minutes, it could have been an hour. Integra would never know how long it took to push through the barrier, but when she was free she finally felt a heavy sense of oppression leave her.

Now outside of Dracula's domain, Integra began to fumble her way to the mountainside, hoping to keep it within her view and find the road she knew must be there. Perhaps it was a sudden gust of wind that pushed Integra over her limit, or perhaps her legs just gave out. Whatever the cause, Integra watched her body fall away and land softly in the snow bed. She did not feel anything, no longer sensing the bite of the cold or the wetness of her clothing. Her control over her body was autonomic, reacting without thought or conscious command, and slowly she rose again to her feet. 

Standing alone in a torrent of white, Integra closed her eyes and tried to focus on the direction she had been headed, but neither Dracula's castle nor the mountainside could be seen. Saying a quick prayer, she opened her eyes and chose a direction. After an eternal moment Integra felt cold rock under her gloved hands, arriving at the face of the mountain with her jaw set in determination.

She focused her eyes in front of her, keeping her hand in constant contact with the rock as she moved on. She pressed forward for nearly an hour, her body shivering violently but clinging to the hope that she had found the road that would lead her to shelter. The village could not be far away. But she soon started to stumble, and as time moved on it took her longer and longer to raise herself again, until, at last, she came to a dead-end where the rock fell away beneath her feet and she landed in an unmoving heap at the bottom of a shallow drop.

In the space above, the storm lessened and a dark figure looked down at the unconscious Integra, his features obscured by the falling snow.


	5. Rahab

****

Chapter 5

-Rahab

In total, Integra had wandered the frozen Carpathian Mountains for four and a half hours with nothing but a simple suit and thin gloves to keep her warm. Her feet and hands were badly frostbitten, varying in shades of purple as the frozen gloves and socks were gently peeled away by equally cold hands. The same hands loosened and removed the soaked clothing, wrapping Integra's body in a thick down quilt. Not far away, another set of hands piled up logs in the room's fireplace, setting kindling underneath and slowly stoking the fire into a blaze.

'She may not make it,' a soft feminine voice commented from the hearth.

Looking down at Integra's ice-flushed features, a deep-voiced male replied, 'We shall see.'

Integra moaned softly in her delirium, her will torn between the necessity of duty and the desire to relax. She had no coherent thought as her mind hung suspended between conscious waking and fevered sleep. Her body had warmed past its natural temperature and soared above the level of safety. She lay still in her wrappings as sweat beaded up on her forehead, heat radiating from her skin.

Somewhere her mind registered a door opening and she opened her eyes. The unfamiliar room served to disorient her mind even further and she mumbled two incoherent names.

From beside her a voice hushed Integra, and the sick woman obeyed, trying to find the source of the voice. She felt the bed dip slightly to her side as a body sat down next to her. A cold hand gently brushed against her forehead, pushing away the wet strands of hair clinging to her damp skin.

'Alucard?' Integra asked, her voice quiet and hoarse.

'Shh, you'll be alright,' came the reply.

Integra tried weakly to pull away from the cold hand, not recognizing the voice. She managed to turn her head away, but her eyelids weighed heavy and threatened to close.

'Who-who are you?'

'Be still,' the voice demanded calmly. A damp cloth was suddenly laid across Integra's forehead, warm but feeling cold in her fevered state. Integra shuddered as the cold fingers again brushed against her skin, but her eyes slowly closed as a second cloth was gently dabbed against her temples. Her body involuntarily surrendered to sleep, shivering slightly as the cold hands continued to nurse her fever.

Once Integra was fully asleep her caretaker gave a deep sigh. The light from the warm fire sparkled on her golden hair as her blue eyes scanned the room once again. Turning her head slightly, the caretaker glanced fearfully at the door. _Just a little more time,_ she pleaded inwardly.

Moving slowly so as not to wake the woman, she rose to her feet and took a large bowl from its resting place next to where she had been seated. She set the bowl near the hearth to keep the water from cooling to rapidly. She gently removed Integra's body from the nest of quilts and set about covering her nude form as best she could. She had taken one of her heavier dresses, a black velvet design from her own dark past, and slowly managed to dress Integra without waking her. Once Integra stirred, muttering a word the caretaker was unfamiliar with followed by the name 'Alucard' again.

Finished dressing the woman, she retrieved her bowl and watched Integra for signs of a chill. She left the heavy quilts off of Integra's body as her shivering had ceased and she seemed to be resting peacefully. The caretaker touched her hand to Integra's forehead, smiling slightly as Integra unconsciously pulled away from the cold. She had been nervous when the human had not reacted to her cold hands while she dressed her, but the fever appeared to be breaking.

Though there was no window in the small room, the caretaker knew night was coming. She had already taken far too much time, and her master could discover her at any moment. As Integra stirred, returning slowly to consciousness, she gathered the bowl of water and pulled open the door.

'Master!' she gasped, backing away from Dracula's suddenly appeared form in the hallway.

'You disobeyed me,' Dracula stated, unmoving.

'M'lord, the fever would have killed her,' she defended, trying to keep her voice low as moaned quietly, still half asleep.

Taking a quick step forward, Dracula grabbed a fistful of the female's gold hair and threw her against the wall across from the doorway. The sound of shattering glass in the hall startled Integra fully awake and she sat up groggily, pressing her hands to her temples to control a raging headache.

'I told you to stay away from her,' Dracula growled, lifting the female by her hair to her feet. She closed her eyes, biting down on her lower lip in anticipation of another attack.

_Alucard?_ Integra thought, hearing the voice in the hall. Taking a deep breath, Integra swung her legs over the side of the bed and winced as her bare feet touched the cold stone. On the floor near her bed she found her damp clothes in a pile, her boots propped up next to them. Confused, she looked down at her legs, finally noticing the dark skirt of the dress she wore. _Dear God,_ she thought in horror, quickly throwing on her boots, not caring to lace them before rising unsteadily to her feet.

'You've lost your fire, Katrina,' Dracula continued, backing off slightly and softly touching the female's face.

Katrina opened her eyes, surprised at the gentle caress she was receiving in place of violence. She nervously met Dracula's dark eyes, her back pressing against the wall.

'M'lord, I-'

Dracula cut her off, pressing his thumb to her lips and taking a step closer to her. For a moment, Katrina almost forgot about the sick human trying to stand in the room. She almost forgot about the years of abuse inflicted by the creature standing before her. She felt as she had centuries ago when her mortal life had ended. And as Dracula kissed her, Katrina closed her eyes and thought of nothing but the brief contact.

'You brought her back to life,' Dracula whispered in Katrina's ear. Katrina opened her eyes slowly and gazed into what she could see of the room through the partially opened door. 'Now make her one of us,' He commanded.

Katrina closed her eyes tightly, anticipating the command as reality returned her to her senses. She bowed her head as Dracula stepped away from her and pushed the door all the way open. She opened her eyes again to observe Integra trying to steady herself with one hand braced against the wall and the other pressed against her head. At the sound of the grinding hinges, the human looked up, forcing her still fevered mind to full attention and meeting Katrina's blue eyes with her own.

Dracula stood out of the way with his arms at his sides. Ignoring Integra, he stared hard at his bride. She glanced again at him, catching his gaze but unable to hold it. Turning back to Integra she started forward.

Integra glared at the vampire as she approached. She pulled her hand away from the wall in a vain attempt to mask her obvious weakness. Holding her head erect she clenched her fists.

'I'll die first, _Dracula_,' she spat, irritated that she had not solved the puzzle before this. She refused to give in to impulse and back away from the approaching vampire as Dracula's familiar laugh echoed in her mind.

Locking eyes with Katrina, Integra ignored the feeling of betrayal and stood defiantly as the vampire took the last step to reach her. Slowly Katrina took hold of the back of Integra's head, leaning toward the human and biting down.


	6. Hermes

A/N: you guys amuse me, ya know :P give me some time to explain, the story doesn't end here, lol. But to clarify, the _Dracula_ side of the crossover corresponds with the Bram Stoker book (in everything except the ending of the book and Dracula's physical descriptions), so if you've read it you'll understand the vampness better ;) (otherwise I'm not tellin, you'll figure it out as the story progresses XD)

Chapter 6

-Hermes

Night had fallen. The taste of blood, a taste she had very nearly forgotten, filled Katrina's mouth, sharp, metallic, and old. Her lips stung as they touched against Integra's fevered skin, and she closed her eyes as she continued to bite down.

Integra's eyes widened in shock. _Definitely not what I expected._ She fixed her glare on Dracula as he moved into her field of vision, and was grateful for Katrina's strength supporting her, or she would have collapsed. She could hardly explain what she felt; anger, betrayal, fear. She was weak, and she knew it - far too weak to put up any more of a fight.

Integra closed her eyes, suddenly bombarded with another presence and another puzzle.

_Alucard. He's here._

She opened her eyes and watched as a third vampire materialized in the corner of the room. _'Don't destroy her,'_ Integra commanded, half disgruntled, as she saw him reach inside his coat. Her body was almost limp in the female vampire's arms defying how hard she struggled to maintain her own strength. _'Ally...'_ she tried to explain.

Alucard halted, surprised at the order. He smelled blood. The female vampire looked up at him in shock, and he could see the blood on her lips. Suddenly his smirk returned to his lips and he chuckled. The blood smelled almost stale, and was definitely not taken from his master. The trace of pain in the vampire's blue eyes told him exactly who the blood belonged to.

Annoyed nonetheless, Alucard threw the vampire away from Integra, the human staggering backwards to support herself against the wall, and turned toward the door, drawing a large black gun from inside his coat to fire at an incredibly furious Dracula. Katrina's head cracked against the stone wall, leaving her momentarily dazed. Shaking the fog from her head, she darted forward just in time to stop Integra from collapsing onto the bed.

'You may want to get out of here, Miss Hellsing,' Alucard suggested casually as he pushed the fight with Dracula into the hall to give his master an exit.

After being waved away by the human, Katrina vanished into mist and departed. Every footfall sending another jolt of pain through her skull, Integra hurried as quickly as she could from the room and down the opposite end of the unlit corridor. Before she reached the end, however, the light hared vampire appeared before her.

'Wear this,' Katrina commanded in a motherly tone, handing Integra a soft bundle. 'It's still very cold outside.'

Still wary of the creature, Integra donned the heavy woolen cloak. 'Can you lead me to the village?' she asked.

Katrina nodded but replied quietly. 'You'll never make it.'

Gesturing for Katrina to get moving, Integra commented, 'You don't know me very well.'

They had just come down the last flight of steps onto the main level of the castle. Integra was exhausted but refused to show any more weakness. She ignored the supporting arm Katrina had offered her as she stumbled down the last few steps, striding past the vampire and into the open foyer. Suddenly she heard Katrina yelp from behind her.

Spinning around quickly, Integra came face to face with the younger of the dark hared females bound to the castle's owner. Before she had time to do anything she found herself knocked to the ground by a stiff backhand from the vampire. Katrina was only just rising from her sprawled position on the staircase.

'You little fool,' the oldest of the three brides sneered, pinning her sister to the ground with her foot. In her hand she held Integra's sabre which Dracula had confiscated when he undressed her. Katrina watched in fear as she drew the sabre, feeling helpless to defend herself.

'I'm not going to let you betray him so easily,' the female hissed, plunging the blade just above the neckline of Katrina's dress and through her heart.

With a cry of pain and surprise, Katrina's body vanished into dust, and her attacker turned to Integra. She had made it to her feet and backed toward the door, keeping the two sisters within her field of vision. Only a step away from the door she felt a mist stirring at her feet. She glanced down quickly to find it only to look up and see the two vampires rushing her. Reaching for the handle Integra felt two arms wrap around her shoulders and the press of a feminine body against her back.

'What the - ' Integra protested and tried to fight as a familiar sensation came over her and she felt her body dissolving. _I'm really hating this damsel in distress scenario,_ she thought as the two rematerialized in an ice encrusted cavern.

Once her body was free she spun quickly, blinking away the accompanying dizziness to find Katrina collapsed on the ground.

'Why are you helping me?' Integra wondered aloud. Pulling the hood over her head and holding the cloak snug around her, Integra sat at the back of the cavern, facing the snowy entrance not too far away. The frigid air helped to revive her senses somewhat and alleviate some of the pain in her head. _Now if only that bloody vampire would stop playing around with himself._

Integra remained motionless, watching both the vampire and the entrance suspiciously. After nearly two hours of struggling to stay conscious, both areas rewarded her observation with signs of what, for some, could be termed as 'life.' Katrina slowly came to, pushing herself into a sitting position and glancing tiredly around the small cave. At the same time Alucard poked his head in through the low opening.

'Good evening to you both,' he greeted with a grin.

'Having fun playing with yourself, Alucard?' Integra asked dryly.

Katrina's eyes widened and she balked, trying to scoot herself farther away from the entrance.

Alucard chuckled, both at the bride and at his master. 'Different dimension. He's not me, but would you like me to explain now or shall we get out of the cold before he wakes up?'

'Different dimension?' Integra repeated skeptically.

'You're sitting in a cave in Transylvania surrounded by two undead in the nineteenth century with a slightly annoyed alternate of me regenerating in a castle a few miles away, Master. This is hardly the time to play skeptic.'

Integra declined to honour him with a retort, instead she rose to her feet, stooping to make it through the exit. 

Alucard glanced through the opening at Katrina and gestured her to follow Integra's example. 'Come out, little bride. I won't bite.'

'That's a matter of opinion, don't you think?' Integra commented.

Hearing Alucard's deep laugh, Katrina cowered further away from the exit.

'He's a nasty insensible git, Katrina, but he won't do anything unless I order him.'

From inside the cave Katrina heard Integra's short gasp followed by an angry, 'What in God's name do you think you are doing?! Put me down!'

'Is that a compliment, Master?' Alucard asked, ignoring her protests and wrapping the cloak tighter around her.

'No, I don't need to feed your ego, now put me down,' she replied testily.

'Unless you're ready to accept my offer, you're not walking anywhere,' Alucard explained, his fangs glinting in the light of the rising moon.

Integra glared at him. 'You already know my answer.'

While the two were bickering Katrina shyly crept toward the opening. Noticing this, Alucard turned his attention briefly from the still fuming Integra to the other vampire.

'Say, little bride, do you want to come with us? Become part of our dark little family?'

Integra's glare turned icy. 'Not funny, Alucard.'

'Master, if the weather doesn't freeze me, neither will your glare,' Alucard taunted, as, with a laugh, he started the long walk toward the nearest village, Katrina trailing quietly behind.


	7. Loki

****

Chapter 7

-Loki

Hours had past. The moon and stars slowly faded in wake of the approaching dawn. Much to her irritation and Alucard's mildly concerned amusement, Integra slipped out of consciousness less than an hour after they had started from the cavern. Alucard kept a steady pace, but the deep snow drifts and windy mountain roads were difficult even for him, so encumbered by his master, to traverse quickly. Katrina walked behind them with her head down. Every so often her thoughts would drift to concern for the human, but only briefly before returning to her own problems at hand.

Professor van Helsing had once claimed that Dracula had a child mind, a singular way of thinking that could easily be predicted. Of the six who had hunted the vampire, van Helsing was the only one still alive. Avoiding the occasional exception in regards to his bizarre relationships with his three brides, the Dutchman's claim was dead-on. Alucard Nosferatu had bought time for his master's escape by toying with Dracula until ultimately humiliating the native vampire in defeat, however temporary. One of Dracula's brides had rebelled against him, the very bride who now trailed behind the one who shamed him. Dracula would appear sooner or later to try for revenge, whether or not his odds were favourable. Dawn was the only obstacle which would stop him.

Katrina feared her master, regardless of the coming dawn. Sunlight could do him no harm, and this new vampire who appeared in all ways almost identical to Dracula could hardly be trusted to protect her as she sensed he would the mortal he carried. And why should she be protected? After all, she was a rebellious servant deserving of her fate. Katrina's dull blue eyes were so fixated on the snow beneath her bare feet that she did not see Alucard slow his pace just enough for her to catch up.

'Why betray your Master, little bride?' Alucard asked, almost the voice of her own doubt. Integra stirred in his arms, raising towards consciousness in the broken silence.

Katrina remained quiet, both unable and unwilling to voice her frustrations to the tall vampire. For too long she had been bound in servitude to her chosen Master. There had been a time, long past, when they had existed together as equals, but that time was no more. In a way, longing for that history to return to life, Katrina wanted to be with him still, but centuries of existing without control were taking their toll on her.

'You can't have everything,' Alucard commented, turning his head to glance back at the familiar set of eyes behind him, his sunglasses falling lower on the bridge of his nose. _'I can show you how to gain the right to your freedom, Katrina.'_

Katrina looked up sharply, realizing that the vampire had invaded her thoughts. But her anger was short lived, for what he offered her was far too precious.

Alucard's attention was momentarily shifted from Dracula's child-bride to his newly awakened Master fussing about wanting to be set down. The vampire gave in to her demands and set her down to walk on her own strength, not caring to listen to her ravings again.

_'A No Life King - never to hold back or bow in servitude to another.'_

Unnerved by the vampires' silence, Integra glanced behind Alucard at the female and saw her close her eyes as her lips trembled.

_'He can't harm you once you choose. He doesn't have the power to defeat my protection.'_

Katrina looked up to see Integra cast a quick suspicious glance between herself and Alucard before blinking away a flash of dizziness. _What is that damn vampire up to?_ Integra wondered, wary of the heavy silence.

Alucard noted his master's suspicion with amusement and chuckled softly. His guard was on full alert as the colours of the sky softened to a dark sapphire. What was left of the celestial lights glinted off the white of his fangs as his smirk broadened.

'Make your choice, little bride,' Alucard ordered aloud, prompting a sidelong glare from Integra. 'Choose to remain a coward or seek your freedom.' With his back still towards Katrina, Alucard stopped and reached inside of his coat, running his finger over the barrel of the Jackal. Integra spun, her fever-dulled senses alerted by Alucard's actions.

Standing a few paces behind Alucard, Integra found Dracula keeping a tight grip on the female's shoulder. Fear stood out most in Katrina's eyes, but they remained focused on Alucard's back.

'For her, cowardice is not a choice,' Dracula shot in a low voice, 'it is her nature.'

Katrina ignored her master's words, ignoring her master completely until he forced himself into her mind. She cringed and looked down, her confused thoughts scattering farther. She made a futile effort to pull away from Dracula, but succeeded only in making him readjust his grip to hold her closer to him, his arm now tightly around her waist and arms.

__

'You're mine. I'll deal with you later,' Dracula threatened.

'She stood up to you, and you have to beat her down,' Integra noted dryly, shooting her blank stare at the new arrival. 'You're nothing more than a thug.' 

'You would be wise to watch your words, young one,' Dracula growled, his fangs flashing briefly as he spoke.

At this Alucard turned, the weapon he wielded stopping less than a foot away from Dracula's face once he extend his arm fully. Giving his counterpart no chance to disappear or speak, Alucard shot a single round that struck just above Katrina's head. The tall vampire fell without a sound.

Her lips parted in shock, Katrina stared blankly ahead as her master's abusive voice screamed inside of her skull, even after his body tumbled backwards off of a small ledge. Her own body threatened to give out beneath her, and she closed her eyes to steady herself. Alucard caught her before she fell and stared down at her through the orange tint of his glasses.

'Your choice, little bride,' he prompted.

Integra's eyes widened as she realized what her servant was up to.

Without hesitation Katrina forced into silence the nagging voice in her head and ignored her master's indignant threats. She nodded and whispered, 'Take me with you.'

'Oh no you don't!' Integra protested as the paling sky turned black again.

The air around the two vampires stirred a blood red and it almost seemed as if Alucard had not heard his master, though he was choosing to ignore her. His lips barely moved though his voice rose from an inaudible whisper to a thunderous roar as the contrast deepened and the vampires bodies began to shift through dimensions.

'Apertus porta ex tenebrae.' 

'Alucard, I order you to...'

'Caligo in ater et letum ad pereo.' Alucard grinned as he finished off his chanting, and he and the smaller female vanished from that plane to appear on another.

'...stop right now,' Integra finished with an irritated glare. 'Damn him.'


	8. Job

****

Chapter 8

-Job

It was the silence before the dawn, as if the earth was taking a deep breath before the start of a new day. The sky had grown suddenly paler after the aura of Alucard's vortex vanished, and the sun was only minutes away from breaking the horizon. Exhausted, cold, and furious, Integra clenched her fists and paced along the mountainside. The vampire loved to vex her, and he was getting better and better at doing it. Integra hated the feeling of not being able to completely control the powerful vampire, and he loved to show her that. It should have ended years ago, but some deep-rooted thread inside her seemed to enjoy their sadistic game - just not when it left her standing in the frozen Carpathians of another dimension. At least this world's Dracula was destroyed. Integra silently wondered if even Alucard could have survived that shot.

She did not know how it had taken her so long to figure out. Perhaps it was her stubborn intellect refusing to jump to the conclusion that she had traveled through time. The vampires together looked so similar in so many features, yet they were still somehow different. Dracula's eyes were a deep-set brown, for one thing, and his natural voice was far wilder and bordering on seductive. Though, thinking back, Alucard had been that way when she had first met him. Perhaps, a hundred years ago, Alucard had been no different from this Dracula. Integra suppressed an inner shudder and dismissed that train of thought. It did not matter. And where was the bloody vampire anyway?

'Perhaps your pet is not as strong as he thinks.'

Alucard let go of the female as soon as she had gained her feet. Her eyes stared blankly at the heavy fabric of his red coat as her fingers released their grip on his sleeve.

'The book I left, Walter,' she heard his deep voice project just above her. Katrina closed her eyes, afraid to look at her new surroundings.

'Where you left it, Lord Alucard,' a kind, older voice replied from not too far away.

Katrina felt like she was floating. Dracula's presence in her mind suddenly vanished, leaving her with an almost hollow feeling. The tiles under her bare feet were painfully hot as her lifeless blood temperature rose from that of the frozen mountain air. Keeping her eyes closed, Katrina could feel the tall vampire move away from her.

'Master?' a young woman's voice questioned from a few paces away.

'Do something with her, Police Girl. I have things to finish,' Alucard stated, passing Katrina over to a young red hared vampire.

'Y-yes, master,' she complied, confused as she took a dutiful step towards Katrina's back.

Alucard disappeared wordlessly from the open foyer, leaving the two occupants with the vague impression that he was headed off toward some form of riotous entertainment. The two beings turned their eyes on the slender form in the corner, scantily clad in a purple dress reminiscent of centuries past. Long blonde hair tumbled over her ivory skin, down past her thighs. The multi-layered skirts ended just above her ankles, and here arms were left bare for the most part. She turned her head slightly away from the two pairs of inquisitive eyes.

Walter was the first to move, setting down his dusty rag and approaching the new arrival, judging by her extreme lack of skin pigment, another vampire.

'Welcome to Hellsing, Miss,' Walter greeted in a cheery tone with a bow, standing within Katrina's peripheral vision. 'My name is Walter Kum Ddolnneaz, butler and steward of the Hellsing family. This is Seras Victoria,' he introduced, sparking motion from the young vampire.

_For her, cowardice is not a choice, it is her nature,_ her master's voice echoed in Katrina's mind. She turned slowly to look at the speaker, defying the taunting memory. She choked back the terror she felt rising in her as she quickly surveyed her new surroundings. Walter waited for her, his head politely half bowed as he extended a friendly hand. Gritting her teeth against the coward she had become, the vampire placed her cold hand in the warmth of the old man's.

'Katrina,' she introduced herself. Walter smiled warmly as Seras perked up and joined the uncomfortable exchange of greetings.

'Welcome to Hellsing, Miss Katrina.' Seras's voice was bordering on mildly too perky for the shock Katrina was struggling to get through, but the displaced vampire found it almost refreshing to hear after centuries of only limited companionship. Seras laughed nervously, gesturing toward the ice slowly melting on the fabric of Katrina's dress. 'Do you want to dry off?'

There was nothing she could do. Before she could even register who had spoken, Integra was thrown against the ice-encased stone and Dracula's cold hands were both pinning her and tearing away the heavy cloak she wore. As she raised her hands to strike at him the cloak fell away and the lifeless hands that had been holding her against the mountain flashed to take an unbreakable grip on her wrists, all in less than a heartbeat. What little Integra could do to fight against the vampire she did with what energy she had left, if only out of principal, refusing to be defeated. Her arms were twisted together behind her back to be held in one of the vampire's strong hands. Knowing where this was going, Integra jerked around to free herself, or to at least slow him down as Dracula's free hand roughly pulled a mass of her hair out of his way. 

Integra gasped sharply as a cruel mix of pain and pleasure flooded and weakened her entire body. Her struggles all but ceased as Dracula sunk his fangs into the lifeline in her neck.

'If I die, he's free,' Integra managed as her eyes began to defocus. 'You'll be doing him a favour.'

Dracula ignored the human, drawing more and more of her blood until he was fully supporting her weight in his arms.

Integra grit her teeth, her eyes closing involuntarily. She forced herself to think of her duties as the comfort of release tried to seduce her into compliance. Her muscles had lost their strength, and, though she hated it, her body collapsed into the vampire's lethal embrace. She slowly blinked her eyes open and stared blankly at the gray sky over the vampire's shoulder.

'A-Alucard,' she whispered. 'Kill the bastard.'

As if on cue, a loud shot thundered just above Dracula's slightly bent form. The native vampire looked up and turned to grin maliciously at the newly arrived Alucard.

'That Harker could aim better than you,' Dracula taunted, throwing Integra's limp body at Alucard just as the vampire was about to fire another round. As Dracula had hoped, Alucard hesitated long enough to avoid shooting through his master, long enough for Dracula to leap over the side of the mountain.

Stopping his master's inevitable and dangerous fall with one arm, Alucard readjusted his aim with the other and sent a bullet that tore through Dracula's heart. The morning's sun shone on the servant and his master as the lord of Transylvania vanished into dust against the mountainside.

'Don't give up, little girl,' Alucard whispered in Integra's ear as he stooped to retrieve the wool cloak from the ground.

Integra's eyes opened again part way before closing as her mind slipped away. Wordlessly, Alucard drew his master closer to him, holding her firmly in both arms as they disappeared together.


	9. Abraham

****

Chapter 9

-Abraham

It had been called the crossroads of western superstition, the place where ancient demons still walked in the night thirsting for blood to appease their dark thirsts. To an outsider the fears of the natives appeared as distant and unrealistic as the land itself. The Carpathian mountains were a cruel and unyielding terrain that, from afar, reached heights of unsurpassed beauty and benevolence. The natives had a deep respect for the ferocity of their home and for the night creatures who hunted them should they stray far from the relative safety of the village. Survival required strength of both body and will. One without the other would leave nothing but a rotting corpse as food for the packs of wolves who dwelt at the base of the rugged mountains.

This was merely the surface of necessity, however. Rooted in the culture was a silent acceptance of the pervasive evil of the country. Ruled centuries past by an adored tyrant, this still medieval land continued to pay tribute to his restless spirit, though none of the country folk would dare to breath a word of it. The sign of the cross, a silver talisman, and a mumbled prayer were enough for them to ward off the fear in their hearts, but never would they be able to free themselves of the darkness of their home. Or so Abraham van Helsing had learned since coming to Transylvania. It had been mere months since he had chased Count Dracula from London, but just days ago he had found the bodies of his last surviving comrade, skillfully slain near the body of his equally dead mate. By who, Abraham could not guess, but it was clear that the couple he had fought so hard to save had finally succumbed to the ways of Satan and his children, God rest their broken souls.

After finding the bodies of Jonathan and Mina Harker, Abraham had seriously considered abandoning his seemingly futile quest to destroy the vampire. It seemed that no power of man could destroy him or his whores, and the wrath of the Dragon had branded the professor persona non gratta among the villagers, isolating him in a small room at the villages one inn to think and to pray. For the past days he had done nothing but rethink his old strategies, praying for guidance in divining new ways to, if not destroy, then confine this creature of darkness, this abomination. Scattered throughout the room, on every narrow lampstand, in piles on the floor, and spread over the top of the bed were diagrams of instruments that could, theoretically, contain the demon - a sealed cement tomb filled with blessed water, a silver coffin adorned with crosses, countless other oddities of such nature. But each time the Dutchman thought he had the answer he found yet another weakness in his design. The vampire's power seemed too limitless to contain, unless there was a way to control the source itself.

Abraham jumped from his reclined position in the padded chair, startled from his revelation by an urgent pounding that rattled the hinges of his door.

'Professor van Helsing! Professor van Helsing!' the heavily accented voice of the innkeeper cried out to him in distress. Fearing the worst, Abraham calmly grabbed his silver crucifix from the lampstand by where he had been sitting and cautiously approached the now silent doorway.

__

Would he dare attack by light of day? Abraham questioned as he unbolted the lock on the door and took a defensive step back, just in time to dodge the swinging door. At first he only saw the body of the innkeeper sprawled out in the hall, unconscious or dead, it was impossible to tell which. Steeling himself, Abraham strengthened his stance and raised the crucifix slightly in front of himself as the door continued its momentum and crashed into the opposing wall, revealing the source of the disturbance.

Only a few paces away stood van Helsing's adversary, cloaked in red and bearing a disturbingly grotesque burden. Not quite sure what to make of the vampire's daytime intrusion, Abraham stood his ground, silent and unmoving, not needing to wait long for the vampire to make the first move.

As if it had never existed, the vampire brushed through the doorway and van Helsing's seal on the room. Ignoring the man and the talismans throughout the room, the vampire strode into the room and laid his burden down on the paper-littered bed.

His face as deadpan as his voice the vampire turned and griped the old man by the throat, pushing him against the wall. 'If she dies I play, do you understand?' the vampire threatened, only inches away from Abraham's face. At a loss for an explanation as to what was happening, Abraham hesitated long enough to hear a thin whisper from the bundle on his bed.

'Put him down, Alucard,' the woman managed to whisper, opening her eyes to the barest sliver.

The vampire released the man and watched as amazement flashed in Abraham's steel-blue eyes. 'Dear God, she's still alive!' he muttered, pushing past the vampire to examine his new patient.

Pulling away the cloak and the woman's matted blonde hair revealed what Abraham had already assumed, two small bite marks on the other side of an already wounded neck. Her breathing was shallow, almost imperceptible. Feeling for her artery revealed no detectable pulse, though it was clear that the woman was still hanging on in some inexplicable way.

'I don't understand. Isn't this what you want?' Abraham mused as he went about his quick examination.

'Enough talking, old man. Give her a transfusion.'

Abraham stood from his crouched position near the bedside and looked up fiercely at Alucard's towering form. 'With no donor, what you demand cannot be done,' he stated flatly, not anticipating the vampires next move.

With hardly the flick of a muscle Alucard thrust a half-dulled whittling knife he had retrieved from the lampstand into the human's arm, slicing the veins he knew carried the blood his master needed to survive. The man's face distorted in pain as his hand flew to shield the wound from any further assaults.

'She is blood of your blood, old man, more or less,' Alucard clarified, the grim mirth on his lips carrying no overtones in his voice. 'I could easily kill you and give her your blood without your aid, if you so choose.'

Unable to move his arm due to the deep and profusely bleeding gash, Abraham gestured with his head to where his equipment was stored. 'I hope you know how to do this, _Nosferatu_, because you've sufficiently disabled my arm's capacity for fine motor function,' Abraham threw at the vampire, justifiably angry.

'Shut your mouth and work,' Alucard ordered, tossing the small case to the aging professor. Abraham managed to catch the satchel with his unwounded arm, his already blood-smeared hand leaving traces of the liquid on its leather surface. Unable to adequately counter the vampire, Abraham did his best to comply, focusing on saving the woman's life rather than helping his enemy. 

Sitting on the edge of his bed Abraham was able to open his bag with only one hand and pull out the equipment he needed. He. grit his teeth and clenched his noticeably shaking hand before setting about his work. Injecting the needle into the woman's arm was not a problem despite the difficulties of his recent handicap, but his own arm was already slick with blood and the open vein was hardly manageable. In the end the annoyed vampire intervened none too gently and took over the procedure. When it was over Alucard had taken far more blood than van Helsing could do without despite the Dutchman's irate protests.

'Damn vampire,' Abraham grumbled, his skin visibly paled and drawn. Trying to rise the elder fell back onto the bed with his hand covering his eyes. The wound on his arm still leaked what precious blood the vampire had not taken, and Abraham was feeling the hard effects of the loss. 

Gazing down at the woman next to him, still unconscious but not so dangerously pale, Abraham consciously knew it was his blood that had saved her; nevertheless, he could not help but feel detached, like it did not matter. If Dracula wanted her dead... but did he really want her dead? 

Grumbling to mask his confusion, Abraham rose slowly, ignoring the tunnel that formed before his eyes. Setting his jaw he glared hard at the vampire, staring past the sunglasses set on the bridge of his nose. For a split second he considered engaging his nemesis in a verbal battle, but quickly changed his mind as his vision blacked and he fumbled to find the chair before he collapsed in it, rapidly falling into unconsciousness.

*****

Throughout the day Alucard stood silently against the wall near the window of Abraham van Helsing's temporary abode. Whether he was awake or asleep at any given time could not be determined as either his glasses or his wide brimmed hat blocked any view of his eyes, though as soon as his nemesis began to stir in his slumber he was instantly aware of it. In truth Alucard had spent a great portion of his time analyzing their situation - the danger his master's life was in, the probability of another attack from his counterpart, and the old man slumped uncomfortably in the chair not far from him. Though the strangeness of his encounter with the man who had enslaved him hardly bothered Alucard, the vampire could not help but find pleasure in the fear he could see behind those irritatingly defiant blue eyes as the man was forced to submit to his enemy.

Alucard granted van Helsing a sadistic smirk as the human began to stir and release a slight moan as his hands reached for his head. It was certainly ... amusing seeing the different ways this world's Abraham was plotting his counterpart's destruction, or capture. One particularly interesting concept Alucard noted near his left boot was a silver coffin filled with holy water. The concept produced a small chuckle that seemed to remind the aged professor of his forgotten 'guests.'

'How long do you intend to stay here, vampire?' Abraham growled, blinking a few times to focus his eyes in the darkness.

'Until my master is well enough to return to our world,' Alucard answered in a flat tone, ignoring the quizzical and annoyed look the human shot at him. 'Why? Do I unnerve you?' he asked, turning his head to look directly at Abraham, his glasses falling slightly on the bridge of his nose, just enough to reveal his red eyes.

'I think the proper word,' Abraham shot as he struggled to gain his feet and thought the better of it, 'would be irritate.'

'Ah, but your bible encourages selfless acts of kindness, old man, does it not?' Alucard mocked with a slight laugh.

'I'm sure you're a great bible scholar, _Count_, but you're the one who caused the damage in the first place to - whoever this woman is. Am I wrong?' Abraham responded casually, stretching his stiff neck.

'On more than one level,' the vampire replied receiving an exasperated eye-roll from the mortal. 'And the woman is your descendant, more or less.'

With a soft sigh Abraham closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, much in the same way Alucard's master did when she could feel the onset of another headache coming. 'I'm not even going to ask,' he muttered.

'Loss of intelligence resulting from old age?' Alucard taunted. 'Perhaps you should start a new career in the arts to spare your patients from your dwindling medical skills.'

Abraham looked up at the vampire with a bemused smirk. 'Do my drawings interest you, vampire? I made them all for you.'

With a laugh Alucard stepped away from the wall, drawing the Jackal from inside his coat as he approached the chair. His lips curved into his trademark smirk, he leaned forward, resting one hand on the arm of the chair and another on the small table next to it. His face only inches away from Abraham's, Alucard locked onto the man's defiant eyes and said in a low voice, 'Took you long enough.'

Abraham looked at him, completely confused and taken aback, but lacked the time to reply before Alucard spun, reaching into his coat with one hand and retrieving the Casull, leaving his black gun on the table where his hand had been resting on top of it.

Just inside the doorway an almost exact copy of the vampire stood silently, his head tilted slightly forward and his dark eyes eager with bloodlust. 'Put down your mortal's weapon, coward, and fight me as a true Nosferatu,' Dracula challenged, still unmoving.

Abraham looked between the vampires in utter confusion as Alucard's mad laugh rang out in the tense air. 'I thought you'd never ask,' he grinned standing at the ready. Keeping his voice barely audible he muttered a string of phrases, during which the shadows in the room seemed to deepen and come almost to life. Alucard's features seemed to change and his eyes burned even a fiercer red than before as he waited eagerly for Dracula's attack. 'I've been waiting a long time for a worthy opponent. Now hurry, let's fight!'

Dracula sneered and raised his head arrogantly. 'You talk too much,' he shot, his eyes turning into a fiery red as his illusion broke and he appeared directly behind van Helsing, aiming Alucard's discarded weapon at his adversary. Braced for the kick-back of the gun, Dracula adjusted his aim toward the shadowed figure on the bed, tightening his finger on the trigger.

Before he had a chance to fire a bullet from the Casull was sent through the back of his skull, and Alucard had his gloved hand around Dracula's wrist, retrieving the black plated weapon before his opponent regained his balance. This all happening in less than an instant, when Dracula's hand flew to his side to retrieve his sword his eyes could caught the residual effects of the other vampire's own illusion, a replicated form of Alucard standing a few feet away, still facing the door. As the illusion faded Dracula turned to bring his sword down on the vampire behind him, slashing through from his neck to below his ribcage and following through with a slice from the other direction, severing Alucard's head completely. With a smug but wary grin, Dracula took a step back and watched as Alucard's body fell towards the floor, only to hit it and explode into hundreds of small bats that gathered at the corner of the room.

'You'll have to do better than that, _Count_,' Alucard taunted as his body reshaped from the feet up.

In the mean time van Helsing had managed to stand and retrieve a vial from his medical bag near the bed. Leaning against the headboard for support, he gripped the glass vial in his fingers and threw it with perfect accuracy at Dracula's head. Momentarily stunned by the glass shattering against his face and the holy water within burning his skin like acid, Dracula was a waiting target for Alucard's Jackal whose bullet tore through the native vampire's head and sent his body flying through the glass paned window nearby.

As Abraham turned to question Alucard the vampire disappeared, only to reappear in the center of a red tunnel that encompassed himself and the other human and completely deafened the two of them to all but the vampire's deep chanting. As the tunnel collapsed to engulf the trio a large bat flew in through the shattered window, screeching as it hit the walls of the vortex and disappeared into the red light, leaving the room silent and as dark as the night outside.

End Part I

A/N: Thanks to Puck 3/4 for helping me out with the layout of the battle. much appreciated ^_^ This is the end of part I of III, if you hadn't noticed, and I'm very happy that y'all actually like this story. being as you seem so pleased by it, can I ask one thing in return? stop sending me reviews that say "great story... update soon." I've got about 60 of those and I find them very annoying. I'd rather have 2 actual reviews than 100 one-liners telling me the same damn thing. (not to sound bitchy) XD Anywho, sorry for the delay in updating. (two words - writers block) Hope you enjoyed and we'll see you next time :)

btw - chapter title in reference to the beginning of something, being as this one was a bit more unclear than the others. :D

extra: if you're interested and don't mind a small spoiler the following link is to a sketch I drew of a later scene in this story in a thread hosted at livejournal: http://www.livejournal.com/community/hellsing/198726.html#cutid1


End file.
